


Wordgirl's Fear Of Spider Man Strikes Out

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), WordGirl
Genre: Gen, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: Wordgirl faces her greatest challenge since she is scared of spiders when the Amazing Spider Man comes to Fair City to catch an criminal that owns a Wax Museum named Parafino. Parafino intends to have Spider Man join his collection of wax heroes and villains in his store. Can Wordgirl along with her crew which includes Donna and Debi Isthmus and Panama Squirrel save the city from destruction?





	1. Panama Squirrel and Superman attend a special ceremony at River Hato Elementary

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the Spider Man show called "Parafino". Also loosely based on some Wordgirl fan fictions where her sidekick dies in battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panama Squirrel and Superman attend a special ceremony in their honor for the new name of the gymnasium at River Hato Elementary that is named the Superman/Panama Squirrel Gymnasium.

The story begins in Fair City where the ceremony to name a gymnasium in honor of Superman and Panama Squirrel is about to start at River Hato Elementary School. The place was filled with reporters from the Daily Bugle where Peter Parker was assigned to cover the event along with Jimmy Olsen of the Daily Planet and other regional newspapers. Guests of honor will be Superman and his student Panama Squirrel.

The band called Patriot plays the song "Holding Out For A Hero" when River Hato Principal Robert Wallace makes an announcement as soon as the song has finished playing. 

Roberts says to the students and faculty that were at the school for the ceremony "One month ago some very mean villains tried to destroy our gymnasium in an attempt to rule our planet. But thanks to the service of the Man Of Steel and his student Panama Squirrel, they saved the life of a young student named Bert Conner who was trapped inside this gym. Thanks to the teamwork of Superman and Panama Squirrel, his life was spared. Without further ado, please give our heroes Panama Squirrel and Superman a huge ovation." The crowd at the school ground gave our two heroes a huge ovation as Superman and Panama Squirrel flew in from the sky coming from Wordgirl's spaceship hideout which is located about five miles south of the school yard. Panama Squirrel and Superman wave to the crowd as they hear the cheers from the crowd.

Superman then tells the crowd in a cheerful manner "My pleasure to serve the people of this city. Very special thanks to my student Panama Squirrel for the rescue of young Bert Connor who is here today. Come on up here Bert." Bert who is father Ralph Conner and a physical education teacher at River Hato Elementary then walks to the stage to meet his heroes. He hugs Panama Squirrel who is wearing her white leotards and her red cape. Then he walks up to greet Superman with a hug and a handshake to his hero.

Bert says "I want to thank Panama Squirrel for her help in getting me out of the fire inside the gym. You are my hero. Thanks for rescuing me. I owe you one." Panama smiles at the young student who is her classmate at River Hato during gym class but he does not know beyond reasonable doubt if Gabrielle and Panama Squirrel are the same person or not since she wears a mask over her eyes to conceal her identity .

Panama Squirrel says to Bert "My pleasure to rescue you. You would do the same for me." Bert smiles at his hero for her kind words. Then Ralph shakes hands with both heroes as well.

Then Robert says to the heroes "It is my pleasure for both of you to use the scissors so you two can cut the ribbons at the same time for the opening of the Panama Squirrel/Superman Gymnasium." Both heroes then cut open the gymnasium as the band Patriot play the song "The Greatest Adventure" as Robert tells everyone in the crowd "The gymnasium is now open for your viewing. Please come in."

Then Superman and Panama Squirrel wave to the crowd as they fly away after their work is done. Superman and Panama Squirrel the fly away to a deserted area about one thousand feet away where they change into Clark Kent and Gabrielle Squirrel respectively.

Clark tells Gabrielle "Now it is time for you and myself to enjoy the moment of truth by seeing the new gymnasium and meet the students."

Gabrielle then tells Clark "Thank you Clark for everything you have done as a reporter for the Daily Planet. I look forward to reading your reports in the near future in class at River Hato." Then the two walk into the gymnasium where they meet Jimmy Olsen, Peter Parker, Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob as well as her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are having a great time seeing images of Panama Squirrel and Superman framed inside the gym. 

Becky says to Gabrielle "Even though we are rivals since my cousins and myself attend Woodview Elementary, I will always cherish my moments of being here." (Woodview and River Hato have a soccer rivalry that is known as The Battle Of Fair City every year.) 

Gabrielle says to Becky "And to think I enrolled here since I lost to Victoria Best as the last student to qualify in my final test of the history of Fair City."

Becky says to Gabrielle "Don't feel bad about losing to Victoria in Fair City history exam last year. You have only been here for about six months while Victoria has been here from her birth 12 years ago." Gabrielle smiles at Becky in return. 

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl, Spider Man and Superman.


	2. Amazing Rope Guy is the bait for the trap to capture a hero like Wordgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazing Rope Guy who is a villain in Fair City has been offered a cool $100 by Parafino to pose as the bait to have Wordgirl to attempt to rescue him. The catch is that if Wordgirl is captured, she could be turned into a wax statue.

The local media in Fair City is in town as Parafino is opening his new wax museum. To make sure he gets some heavy free press, he bribes Fair City villain Amazing Rope Guy who is about 25 years of age, White with a red beard and a blue mask and jump suit with yellow stripes that cover his costume was paid $100 to act like a villain to lure Wordgirl or any super hero to rescue him for being made into a wax statue.

Parafino tells the masked villain "Now when I give you the signal, come out and down your act with your rope trick to uh have your rope near my chest area. Since this news report will be on live television I am sure a hero in the city will come and rescue me. You got that?" Amazing Rope Guy nods.

Then a male reporter from Fair City news who is the same male reporter that broke the news a year ago that Wordgirl had a duplicate turn rogue when she stole books from bookstores as part of her work for Lady Redundant Woman in an attempt to smear her image as a goody two shoes hero reports the news from the Parafino Wax Museum. Reporter says "This is your humble reporter from Parafino's Wax Museum. Mister Parafino is opening his new wax museum with exhibits of wax figures of super heroes and villains. Here he is now."

Parafino who is White about 50 years of age with silver hair says to the audience at his museum "Welcome to my Wax Museum. In my new museum there are wax figures of heroes like the ones from the D C and Marvel Comic hero roster as well as their villains. The audience is thrilled to see heroes like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Captain America, Thor, Iron Man and some of their foes like Magneto, Doctor Doom and Lex Luthor among others. 

Out of the blue comes masked villain the Amazing Rope Guy who says to the audience as he holds a rope near the chest area of Parafino "No one here attempt to be a hero. I have Parafino as your hostage." Parafino whispers to Rope Guy "Good job. For a second rate villain, you are superb beyond my imagination. Keep it up. Now maybe Wordgirl will show up." Amazing Rope Guy is not exactly the second coming of Doctor Doom or Kingpin.

Meanwhile back at the Botsford home Peter Parker who is secretly the Amazing Spider Man is in the presence of Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl and her pet monkey Bob who is secretly Captain Huggyface are with their adopted parents Tim and Sally Botsford and her younger brother T J are having lunch at the table when the news flash comes on the air with the male reporter screaming at the top of his lungs "News flash! There is a masked villain who has one hostage in his possession with a rope around the chest area of Parafino as he has one demand."

Amazing Rope Guy says "I want to challenge Wordgirl to come here and rescue this man who is my hostage. Come within thirty minutes or else he will be harmed and you cannot live yourself if that happens. Ta ta." Then the reporter is back on television reporting the news.

The Botsfords know that their daughter and monkey are heroes so Becky does not have to not have tell lies to them that she has to run an errand. Sally says to Becky "This is your calling card to uh contact Wordgirl. Go for it." Then Becky then walks away from the table and she tells everyone "Uh guys I have to contact Wordgirl. Good bye for now."

Peter Parker then tells Becky "Take care Becky. See you later." Then he is thinking to himself "Parafino is a Spider Man villain that he has battled before. Even though I never met this Wordgirl before in my life, it behooves me to tag along since Parafino if he successful in pulling off his latest gag at the museum that bears his name, he can make Wordgirl a wax statue like he tried to do to me several years ago." Speaking to the Bostfords he tells them "Guys I need to go the museum and get some photos for the Daily Bugle of Spider Man to uh pay my bills for college. See you later." Peter works as a freelance photographer of the Daily Bugle in New York City but he is a special assignment to get some images of Wordgirl and her team. 

Peter then leaves the table to go his bedroom to change into the Amazing Spider Man while Becky goes to her bedroom to change into Wordgirl and Bob into Captain Huggyface. More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	3. The trap is set for Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface went flying toward the crime scene where the Amazing Rope Guy had a rope around the chest area of Parafino who owns a wax museum had plans to add Wordgirl to his wax museum collection. But the Amazing Spider Man was discreetly following the hero he has heard about but never seen in action.

Wordgirl left her bedroom along with her monkey partner Captain Huggyface as they flew out her bedroom window while Peter Parker who is secretly The Amazing Spider Man went out of his bedroom window using his web gadgets to swing around Fair City. Spider Man was able to follow where Wordgirl was flying Huggy on her back since he cannot fly by following the streak of yellow that came from her flight in the sky.

Spider Man says to himself "Wow this is amazing with her power of flight and super speed. My web shooter will help me get to Parafino's Wax Museum without her knowledge that I am following her. Never in my wildest dreams would I serve as a mentor to a preteen hero and her monkey partner."

Wordgirl and Huggyface arrive at Parafino's Wax Museum which is located in downtown Fair City in the business area where a jewelry shop and Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe are located which is about three miles north of her parent's home. Wordgirl has landed on her feet as Huggy tells her "The stooges have landed and now it is...showtime folks!" Wordgirl has a giggle at her partner's witty comments.

In the meantime the audience that witnessed the Amazing Rope Guy having Parafino as his "hostage" fled the scene quickly since they were told by the Amazing Rope Guy if they were smart to leave the area as the media covering the event also fled the museum. Wordgirl was shocked to see so many people flee a museum.

Wordgirl tells Huggy "I have never had to rescue a stranger like this Parafino guy. The Amazing Rope Guy know has become more sinister."

Huggy asks Wordgirl "Define sinister for me please. I would like to know."

Wordgirl says to Huggyface "Sinister means the Amazing Rope Guy now has a meaner approach to crime. Be careful partner." Huggy nods as the duo walk in inside the museum where Wordgirl says is a harsh tone of voice "Hold it right there Amazing Rope Guy. Release that man I have never seen before now."

At this time Spider Man is outside the museum placing a camera at the entrance of the museum to take pictures of Wordgirl and Huggy in action as he is thinking to himself "Amazing Rope Guy? What a name for a villain. I learned something new today."

Then Parafino then tells Wordgirl "Hello young girl in the red pajamas. Welcome to my trap."

Wordgirl says "Huh?" Then Parafino shoves Amazing Rope Guy to his left side as he hurls from his pocket a blob of sticky glue at the feet of Wordgirl who was not able to avoid getting hit by the sticky glue. Wordgirl then says "Great! Just what I need. The sequel to 'Who Wants To Get Rid Of Wordgirl?' My feet...are...stuck,,,I cannot move. Huggy attack that man who used his sticky glue on me." Wordgirl then hurls Huggy with her hands since they were free at Parafino who catches the space monkey by his neck.

Parafino then tells Wordgirl "Say your prayers Wordgirl. Your monkey partner is now going to be history. Watch me as I hurl him toward that wall over there."

Wordgirl with tears in her eyes says "You fiend. How dare you harm my partner!" Then Parafino throws Huggyface toward a wall on his right since he is right handed when suddenly out of the blue a webbing from Spider Man's web shooter forms a shield to catch Huggyface from crashing into a wall.

Spider Man says "Not on my watch will you harm a monkey Parafino. Gotcha my buddy." Huggy is saved from serious harm by Spider Man as he is stuck on the webbing."

Parafino then tells Spider Man "Ta ta webslinger. Either go after Rope Guy and myself or save the young girl in the red pajamas who is stuck like glue." Spider Man with anger in his eyes tells the two villains "You won round one but not the bout since we nine rounds left."

Spider Man then frees Huggyface who gives his hero a hug and tells him "Thanks stranger I have never seen before. I owe you one."

Spider Man tells Huggyace "I am the Amazing Spider Man, I am just doing my duty serving as your friendly neighborhood hero. Now to free your partner with this heat laser with this pen." Spider Man then uses his pen that fires a heat laser at Wordgirl's feet as she freed from her trap quickly. She gives Spider Man a hug and kisses his right cheek.

Wordgirl says "My hero. I am Wordgirl. What is your name?"

Spider Man says "I am the Amazing Spider Man. Glad to meet you and your monkey partner. Can we have a meeting where we get to know each other better?"

Wordgirl says "Sure my spaceship hideout. Follow me. It is the least I can do for you for saving my partner's life."

More to come. I do not the Wordgirl character or Spider Man.


	4. Getting to know each other better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazing Spider Man follows Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface to their spaceship hideout to learn more about each other in a private setting.

The Amazing Spider Man followed Wordgirl who had Captain Huggyface riding on her back since he cannot fly by using his web material from his hands so he could swing like Tarzan to her spaceship hideout which is located near a forest in Fair City.

Spider Man is amazed to see what the spaceship hideout looks like as he sees a red and yellow spaceship with a star in red which is the planet Lexicon where Wordgirl was born about 13 years ago to parents Yolanda Tocumen and Roman Tocumen. Wordgirl arrives first as she and Huggy land on the ground followed by Spider Man.

Wordgirl says "Welcome Spider Man to the spaceship hideout where it is my headquarters. As my cousin Donna Isthmus would say 'Age before beauty.' Please step in and see how an alien from Lexicon and her mentor spend their down time."

Spider Man then tells Wordgirl "Anything you say Wordgirl and Huggyface. Wow, That image of that man and woman holding a young girl must be your parents?" Spider Man sees a family portrait of Yolanda and Roman holding Janelle in her arms. Janelle Tocumen is the Lexiconian name for Wordgirl.

Wordgirl then tells Spider Man "First of all I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving her mentor Captain Huggyface from serious injury or even death. Yes we are aliens from the planet Lexicon. By the way are you an alien?"

Spider Man chuckles as Wordgirl by telling her "No. I was born in New York City. I will tell you this on the condition that you do not reveal my secrets to anyone outside of your inner circle. I gained my powers of being a spider when during an experiment in college which is Empire State University a spider that had radioactive powers bit a student named Peter Parker. He developed his ability to climb walls, have super strength and a sixth sense called my spider senses. I learned one very valuable lesson from the late Ben Parker who is Peter's uncle. 'With great power comes great responsibility.' My regret was that I did not assist a police officer from tackling a thief at a wrestling arena from stealing money from the cashier. That same thief broke into the home of Ben and May Parker and during a struggle the thief shot and killed Ben. To this day it haunts me." He starts to cry. Wordgirl hugs him as she tells him "I feel your pain."

Huggyface then tells Spider Man "As Ronnie Moreno who is Wordgirl's uncle would say 'Success is not forever and failure is not fatal."

Wordgirl asks Spider Man "What happened to the thief that killed Ben Parker?"

Spider Man says to the duo "The police report that went on the television said the thief was held up inside a warehouse inside New York City about a mile from the crime scene, Spider Man was able to battle the thief and take him out quickly. When I saw who he was, I...I was stunned it was the same thief at the wrestling arena. When I saw Parafino attempt to harm your pet monkey, I did not want history to repeat itself."

Huggyface says "Thanks Spider Man. My student is scared of spiders. I am surprised she is not afraid of you."

Wordgirl tells Huggy as the masked heel female wrestler The Lady Raider would say "Perfect love throws out fear." Spider Man then has a word of puzzlement "You are friends with a heel wrestler that calls the fans 'cretins'?"

Wordgirl says "Come on Spider Man, the Lady Raider is my aunt. Jacqueline Moreno. It is just an act. And now the crime computer will try to locate the whereabouts of Parafino and The Amazing Rope Guy." Wordgirl then turns on the computer when the two villains are at the Villains Association Building meeting with Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen Charlie and Zack.

Parafino tells Amazing Rope Guy "Here is the $100 dollars I owe you. Thanks for your work of making that kid look like a bum." Wordgirl who is her hideout is steaming mad as she says "So now I am a bum?"

Spider Man says to Wordgirl "Gee whiz and J Jonah Jameson calls me a public menace. I embrace that image. Now shall we work as a unit to capture those rejects from the Batman television series." Wordgirl has a puzzled look on her face. Then out of the blue her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their new student Panama Squirrel come flying in to speak to their cousin and the Amazing Spider Man. They are shocked to see Spider Man. 

Donna says to the group "Hello cousin Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface. If we knew you were having a costume party, we would have sung for you the song 'I Go Crazy'. Hello Spider Man you are not seeing double, we are identical twins. 

Wordgirl tells Spider Man "Meet the rest of Team Lexicon. The young lady in the red tricon hat is Donna Isthmus, the young lady in the blue tricon hat is Debi Isthmus and the young lady in the white leotards is Panama Squirrel. Girls we may need you to either work as a our rescue team or take care of business tour."

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Spider Man.


	5. This never happens to that British super spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordgirl who is the company of her monkey mentor Captain Huggyface along with Spider Man and her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus with their new student Panama Squirrel were at the spaceship hideout of Wordgirl to discuss the ground rules of engagement to capture Parafino and Amazing Rope Guy.

Wordgirl starts the meeting with her cousins and the new member of Team Lexicon Panama Squirrel to ask them if any of them have any ideas how to deal with battling their rivals at the Villains Association Building.

Wordgirl tells the trio of heroes "Okay team members of the Colonial Fair City team, since the Villains Association Building is where the Fair City villains hold their meetings, do any of you have any idea what their ground rules are when dealing with myself and Huggyface?

Donna says "Believe it or not, the villains in Fair City have an unwritten rule never to harm you since no offense intended we are preteens. However it does not mean that are above capturing us and holding us hostage so they can commit a crime spree."

Spider Man asks Donna "Would Parafino be welcome there even though he tried to harm Captain Huggyface?"

Donna says "If Dr. Two Brains found out that Parafino did try to harm Huggyace, he would as welcome in that club as an American boxer taking on a boxer who is an iconic figure in Russia. Not very welcome at all." She is making reference to the motion picture "Rocky IV" which came out in 1985.

Debi then tells Wordgirl "Uh could you guys fill us in what happened to Huggyface and Wordgirl? We were in Colonial Fair City tackling a criminal who plays with gigantic toys that had threatened to throw a bus loaded with school children off of a huge building. Donna and Panama as well as myself were able to kayo the Toyman with Donna's sleep gas trick when the nasty villain threw the bus off the huge apartment building to the ground while Panama and myself were able to catch the school bus and land it safely to the ground. The Toy man is now in custody in Colonial Fair City."

Wordgirl then tells her cousins and Panama what happened at Parafino's Wax Museum. When they found out that Spider Man had saved Huggyface from harm they each took turns kissing Spider Man on his cheeks on his face.

Spider Man then tells Wordgirl "I wonder if this ever happens to Iron Man?"

Worgirl says to Spider Man "Forgive us for our actions of kissing you on the cheeks. It is a habit my cousins taught me when they arrived from Portobelo Panama one year ago. You never know if we get to work with you again in the future." 

In the meantime Amazing Rope Guy tells Parafino in front of Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen "You know that trying to harm Captain Huggyface is against the rules of this club."

Parafino says to Amazing Rope Guy "What you do if that monkey attacked you? Kiss it?"

Amazing Rope Guy says "Do what Lady Raider does at the pro wrestling shows does. She lays down on her back and her wrestling opponent covers as the referee counts to three and viola game over."

Dr Two Brains then tells Parafino "We have a three strikes rule here, harm Wordgirl or Captain Huggyface in this town and you in deep trouble. As much as we love to commit crimes in this town, we need her and that space monkey to battle us. Parafino you two strikes left and then you are out."

Parafino then tells Dr Two Brains "Okay it is open season on Spider Man. I almost rubbed him out ten years ago when he was stuck inside my wax museum when I used my sticky glue on his hands and feet. I would more to than happy to grant him a rematch."

Dr Two Brains says to Parafino "You stick to Spider Man and myself and the other villains will have battling Wordgirl and her monkey partner." 

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Spider Man.


	6. How tough are the villains in the hero universe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Two Brains was in the presence of his two henchmen and the Amazing Rope Guy when Parafino who is the owner of a wax museum had a chat with the villains about the rules of capturing heroes in Fair City but never harming them. Parafino's goal is to make Spider Man one of his wax statues. Can Spider Man with the assistance of Wordgirl and her mates Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as their new student Panama Squirrel stop their devious plan?

Wordgirl had a quick chat with Spider Man about using a game plan to defeat Parafino and his new henchman The Amazing Rope Guy. 

Wordgirl asks Spider Man "So you have a lot of experience battling villains in New York City? Who would you say is your toughest villain to date?"

Spider Man tells Wordgirl "I would rank Winston Fisk as my toughest foe next to the Green Goblin. Fisk goes by the villain name The Kingpin since he is in charge of a underground network of criminals. Green Goblin is Harry Osborn. He was a good friend of mine before exposure to chemical changed him into a very dangerous criminal. Kind of look at him as Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." 

Wordgirl looks at Spider Man like she has seen a ghost. Since her relationship with the former Dr Steve Boxleitner who is now the infamous Dr Two Brains. 

Then Panama Squirrel says to the heroes "And I thought battling that evil Toyman who tried to kill those kids aboard the school bus off an apartment building was cold. What we know of Amazing Rope Guy is that he a second rate villain who uses ropes to steal items from banks before Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface take him down faster than you can say 'Game over.'"

Wordgirl then tells Spider Man "My beef is with the Amazing Rope Guy. I just wonder why he has developed such a mean streak in him by threatening to harm Parafino?"

Spider Man says "This just a hunch. But maybe the Amazing Rope Guy may have used Parafino as a prop to get you into his trap. I hate to tell you this but it worked like a charm." Wordgirl looks at Spider Man with the look on her face of "You are telling me." 

Wordgirl says "One thing to make me look foolish, but trying to harm Huggyface is the last thing I will ever allow anyone to do. Now I will need the assistance of the twins and Miss Squirrel to go to the Villains Association Building to take out Rope Guy and Spider Man you can help us take out your rival." Spider Man nods in agreement.

Spider Man says "Okay Wordgirl you lead the way and we will follow you to the Villains Association Building. Any rules of combat for me?"

Wordgirl says "I try to never harm a villain unless it is self defense."

Spider Man tells Wordgirl "For a young lady you have learned that rule 'With great power comes great responsibility. I am more than happy to be working with you and your crew. Let's do it."

The team is ready to leave the spaceship hideout at this time.

At this time Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen leave the building but he tells Parafino "Never harm the monkey or else I will not be held responsible if that kid harms you."

Parafino tells the doctor "Catching Spider Man is my goal. The price was right in having Amazing Rope Guy play the role of mean villain. The old saying is true 'Everybody has a price'. Right Rope Guy?"

Amazing Rope Guy tells Parafino "Now I am no longer a lower level villain. I am now a super villain in this club. The Coach will be proud of me." More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	7. Showdown at the Villains Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While The Amazing Rope Guy feels he has redeemed his image from a lower class villain by being able to trick Wordgirl by holding Parafino as his hostage and having the owner of the wax museum use his sticky glue on the preteen hero to lure him into a trap until Spider Man came along and saved monkey Captain Huggyface from being seriously injured or buying the farm, the villains will not be facing a group of heroes which include Wordggirl, Spider Man and her crew that consists of Panama Squirrel and the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus.

Parafino who is the owner of a wax museum in Fair City is having a chat with the Amazing Rope Guy about the time he captured the Amazing Spider Man with his sticky glue.

Parafino tells Amazing Rope Guy "That Spider Man fellow thinks he is such hot stuff."

Amazing Rope Guy sings "How tough does he think he is?"

Parafino said "When I captured one burglar in New York City about several years ago, Spider Man came into my wax museum in New York City in an attempt to capture me and take me to justice on kidnapping charges. You should have seen the face of Spider Man when he saw a wax figure of myself. He thought I had a twin brother." Amazing Rope Guy laughs at the remark made by the villain. Parafino continues to tell his story "Then Spider Man who has amazing strength then caught with his hands some sticky glue. When he was unable to break the glue, I fired more of the sticky glue and you have seen Spider Man run away. He could be the world's fastest man in a track meet with the glue on his hands and when he jumped on top a platform that has his name on it. I threw some sticky glue on his feet and I laughed at him when I said "How fitting that you have landed on your own statue."

Rope Guy says "Then what happened?" But before Parafino could speak another word, Spider Man who is the company of Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface, Panama Squirrel and the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus show up.

Spider Man says "A close friend of Peter Parker named Miss Grant showed up to check up on where Peter was since he told her he was working on a story for the Daily Bugle (winks at the kids) she was able to distract Parafino just long enough for your friendly neighborhood do gooder break free from his bonds. Go get them team."

Wordgirl then says to Amazing Rope Guy "This is for your attempt to make a monkey out of me. Come on Huggy teamwork in taking down this super villain." Then Wordgirl who has Huggy riding on her back tackles the villain who falls down quickly from her tackling skills that she learned watching football games.

Spider Man tells Parafino "This is for your attempt to harm a monkey. Take some of this." Spider Man uses his web shooter to take down Parafino while Donna, her younger sibling Debi and their close family friend Panama Squirrel look on as part of their training to learn how to be super heroes in their area of Colonial Fair City.

Then Wordgirl tells Donna "Okay Donna do your thing and call up the police to take these criminals to the cooler."

Donna makes a call to the local police as Officer Daniels picks up the telephone "Fair City Police this is officer Robert Daniels speaking how I can assist you? Oh it's you Donna Isthmus. Where? Okay Donna I will have some officers pick up the criminals at the Villains Association Building. You will give us another concert along with your sibling in the near future. You will? Get ready for some Led Zeppelin? Wow! Goodbye." He hangs up the telphone. The history nut and her close friends the twins are closet Led Zeppelin fans. 

Spider Man tells Wordgirl and Huggyface "Success." as they along with her teammates do a high five that would draw a penalty flag for excessive celebrations. The two villains are upset that their plan to have Wordgirl a wax statue fell down hard.

Rope Guy says "At least I will be promoted to super villain status now."

Parafino says in disgust "Not only am I $100 lighter in the wallet but now I will be spending time in the cooler in this city with you. Grrr."

Huggyface tells the villains "Maybe we could on that game show where the question is 'Who is that hero sidekick that works with a preteen hero. her cousins and a family friend. Namely me." Spider Man and his new teammates share a good laugh.

Panama Squirrel then says to her mates "Now that we are not needed here anymore, we shall be history and depart the premises." The heroes leave the building back to their respective homes. There will be one more chapter in this amazing story. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Spider Man.


	8. Farewell to Fair City Spider Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazing Spider Man returns to the home of Becky Botsford's parents as he follows Wordgirl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface even though he follows her discreetly using his web powers. The Isthmus Sisters and Panama Squirrel follow Wordgirl to their respective homes of their parents which are located near each other.

Spider Man follows Wordgirl who is the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface as well as the Isthmus Sisters and Panama Squirrel who fly in formation close by behind Wordgirl who is flying toward her parents home.

Spider Man uses his web powers to follow the heroes discreetly as he notices Wordgirl wave at her cousins who are identical twins and Panama Squirrel who is their close family friend as Wordgirl changes into her secret identity as Becky Botsford. Spider Man says to himself "Well what do I know. Wordgirl is secretly Wordgirl and the pet monkey changes back to her alter ego. In one word. Amazing."

Then he notices the Isthmus Sisters who are the Botsfords next door neighbor change into Donna and Debi Moreno while Panama Squirrel changes into Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel as they are in the front door of their parents home since she the next door neighbor of the Botsfords but on the opposite side. 

Spider Man then enters through a second floor window where his guest room is located as he changes into Peter Parker. There is one catch though Becky who is in the room opposite of his room hears Spider Man as he changes into Peter Parker saying out loud to himself "Spider Man you had a wonderful day saving the life of a space monkey."

Becky then whispers to Bob "Either Peter Parker has a great imagination or he really is Spider Man."

Bob says to Becky "Just act discreet. He did save my life. We owe it to him to keep quiet about what may know about us."

Then Peter goes to visit the rest of the Botsford family to have his final meal since the next morning he was scheduled to leave for New York City to deliver his photos of Spider Man to the Daily Bugle.

Peter tells Sally Botsford "Mrs Botsford I want to thank you for your kindness in allowing me to stay at your home for a few days while I did my job of getting to meet Wordgirl and her teammates in action."

Sally says to Peter "In Fair City, Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface catches the bad guys while the Isthmus Sisters and Panama Squirrel catch bad guys in Colonial Fair City so I can send them to jail after their trials since I am district attorney of this town. Please let me know when you return to Fair City again so we can let you stay here for as long as you need to be."

Peter says "As soon as my boss at the Daily Bugle the honorable J Jonah Jameson asks me to cover any events concerning Wordgirl and her teammates in Fair City. They are really sweet kids." 

Becky says to Peter "Say hello to Mister Jameson. My good friend Todd Ming would like to work for the Daily Bugle one day."

Peter says "Todd Ming is your close friend? Awesome. Sure I will talk to Mister Jameson to see if he can hire him for work at the paper when he is eligible in about six years." Everyone in the home has a good laugh as this story ends on a good note.

I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Spider Man. Happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to some people at W G Ventures who gave me an idea that WordGirl fears spiders.


End file.
